And a Scorpion for You
by Quiz King
Summary: Miles finds Scorponok in his backyard, and being the weirdo he is, tries to adopt the huge metal scorpion. Needless to say, Scorponok likes the attention and plays pet. Sam finds out and chaos ensues.


**A/N:** Hey'o! Here's a nice little story for all to enjoy, starring Scorponok and Miles!

**Summary:** Miles finds Scorponok in his backyard, and being the weirdo he is, tries to adopt the huge metal scorpion.

* * *

**In Which Scorponok Becomes a Pet**

* * *

Really, Miles Lancaster had been minding his own business quite spectacularly that day. He hadn't called Sam (who was avoiding him for some strange reason again), hadn't sat on his deck to watch the pedestrians walk on by, and he most definitely had taken his dog, Mason, for a walk earlier. And now, in the same incredible fashion, he was playing a game on his phone.

A game about connecting dots. Joy.

The mindless act of connecting the colourful dots one by one, level by level, was somewhat addicting on the slow summer day. It was hot and looked like it would rain later, and Miles, for all that it was worth, was looking forward to it. They hadn't had a good rain in a while, and hopefully it would cool the general atmosphere down.

keyword: Hopefully. It might just get muddy and sticky and humid.

But despite this hot day, distracting dot game, and the new sound of rumbling thunder in the distance, Miles was not, in fact, prepared for the loud drilling noises coming from his back yard and the now obvious shaking of the house. Quickly fall from his perch on his bed, Miles forewent his phone in favour of stalking down the stairs and into said back yard.

Where there were now mounds of dirt that would put Mason's digging habits to shame.

Gaping in horror and amazement, Miles watched as the perpetrator rose from its dirty grave. His horror turned into terror as the beast (for it certainly was that) waved hits sharp, _sharp_ tail towards him almost threateningly; and then... and then it made a sound.

Like a baby bird, it made this chirruping cheep sound that melted away any terror and turned it into amusement and some form of adoration. It was no secret that Miles had a soft spot for cute things, and now seeing this giant metallic scorpion make such a noise; well, it tugged at his heart and he set to approaching it.

Looking closer at the machine, it wore a look of constant surprise, one that made Miles internally crack up at, and while it had dangerously sharp drill-like claws and a safety hazard for a tail... well, Miles thought it was strangely cute, in that 'oh-god-it's-ugly-but' kind of way. Like a baby. Yes; just like a newborn baby.

It made a cute hissing noise when Miles stood directly in front of it, and boy was it huge! At least fifteen feet in length and three or four feet in height. Crouching down so that Miles was more of its height, he made a cooing noise and gesture. Reaching his hand out slowly to pat the thing on its head.

It whirred at him in a mechanical sounding way, and Miles melted further.

"I'm going to call you Fluffy!"

* * *

It took three days for the newly dubbed 'Fluffy' to get used to Miles and his affectionate ways, but when he did, well, he wasted no time in taking advantage of the warm human being and his back yard. He got nice daily pats on the head, and when 'Fluffy' got especially dirty, Miles gave him a good wash- of course, he continuously ignored the fact that he was taking care of an alien robot; 'Fluffy' supposed it hadn't settled in yet.

Miles, for all his genius when it came to the sciences and space, really was rather thick in the head.

So Scorponok took the time to recover from any wounds and to send a message to his carrier, Blackout; informing the huge mech that he was being well cared for by some human boy, and that Blackout needn't worry that he would be offlined any time soon. He hadn't given Blackout the co-ordinates just yet, but he would... eventually. He felt strangely reluctant to be away from his organic.

The peace and quiet was nice. Miles' parents were somewhere off on vacation for a while, which meant that Scorponok didn't have to hide just yet. The dog was annoying, but he bared with it for the week before he was discovered by the Witwicky boy.

And what a discovery it was! Miles had been washing his gears when the organic had pulled into the yard inside of what Scorponok knew to be the Autobot Bumblebee; and then it had all gone to hell.

So, three cannon blasts, a surprising amount of yelling, and Scorponok being bundled into Miles arms as well as he could be later, the Witwicky boy and his friend fell into a more calm argument about Scorponok. Miles argued that 'Fluffy' would never hurt a fly, but Sam disagreed, trying to explain that 'Fluffy' was a sentient being that went by the name Scorponok, and that he was the bad guy in some huge galactic war.

Miles refused to believe a word that Sam said, and to Bumblebee's frustration and Scorponok's delight, he managed to convince Sam to at least not kill him. Unfortunately, Bumblebee became smug when Sam managed to convince his friend to at least let Scorponok return to his Decepticon friends.

"But Fluffly loves me!"

"No, Miles, 'Fluffy' is using you. It's time to let him go."

"But-"

"No buts, Miles."

And so, Blackout was quickly messaged once again with the information that he'd been caught, and was to come retrieve him immediately. A set of co-ordinates and two hours later, and everyone was set to see him off.

Miles was in tears; his most precious pet- gone! And Scorponok felt no small amount of sadness as he rose on his legs to give the boy a hug. Blackout watched it all in amusement as Miles blubbered on about 'Fluffy' and how he was going to miss him.

And he was started when Miles leveled a glare directly at him and demanded visitation rights; like they were some married couple discussing their child. Under the influence of both Miles and Scorponok's pleading glances, he had no choice but to agree. Scorponok would return every weekend to see the boy. Blackout was almost embarrassed to admit that he'd fallen to such low levels of interacting with organics.

And then Blackout was gone, and Scorponok with him. Afterwards, Miles leveled a glare at Sam and Bumblebee, an evil look on his face.

It would be no lie when both Sam and his car admitted to being very, very afraid.


End file.
